Physical strength
Introduction Physical strength is the strength of a character , which is physical force. It is the measurement of the amount of physical force a character can dish out physically (Striking strength) and how much mass can a character lift physically (Lifting strength) Physical Strength is divided in 2 parts * Striking strength * Lifting strength Lifting strength and Striking strength are likely dependent on each other, but in many cases/ series it has been shown they may not be dependent on each other. Hence its important to classify both terms seperately Striking strength Striking strength is the amount of of physical force a character can dish out physically. Note that it does not depend on the colleteral damage, but the Potency. For example. if A character punches another B character who had shown to tank universal attacks, but he gets hurt by A character's punches, that means A character has universe level sriking strength, even if the punch didnt even destroy a building. Human level: Physical strikes that are Average human level Wall level: Physical strikes that are wall level to below Building level Building level: Physical strikes that are Building level to large building level City block level: Physical strikes that are city block level to low-end town level Town level: Physical strikes that are Town level to low-end city level (Small city level) City level: Physical strikes that are city level to large city level Mountain level: Physical strikes that are mountain level to low-end island level (Large mountain or small island) Island level: Physical strikes that are island level to low-end country level (Large island level or small country level) Country level: Physical strikes that are country level to low-end contient level (Large country or small continent level) Continent level: Physical strikes that are continent level to multi continent+ level Moon level: Physical strikes that are Moon level to low-end Planet level (Small planet level) Planet level: Physical strikes that are Planet level to Large Planet level Small star level: Physical strikes that can destroy a small star (Above Large Planet and below Star level) Star level: Physical strikes that are Star level to Low-end Solar System level (Large Star level) Solar system level: Physical strikes that are Solar system level, but below Multi Solar System level Multiple Solar system level: Physical strikes that are Multiple Solar SYstem level to low-end Galactic level (Small galaxy) Galactic level: Physical strikes that contain enough energy to destroy our Milky Way Galaxy Multi-Galactic level: Physical strikes that contain enough energy to destroy multiple Galaxies at onnce Universal level: Physical strikes that can destroy material/Physical Universe Universal + level: Physical strikes that can destroy a universal spacetime continuum Multiversal level (Low): Physical strikes that can destroy Multiple Universe at once. Multiversal level (High): '''Self explanatory '''Metaverse level: Self explanatory Omniverse: Self explanatory Lifting strength Lifting strength is the capacity of a character to lift mass physically. Pushing, pulling, and tearing feats are also considered a part of this category. Again, Lifting strength may or may not be dependent on Striking strength, it totally depends on the character. Below average: 0 to 50 kg Regular Human: 51 to 80 kg Above regular Human: '''80 to 120 kg '''Athelete Human: 120 to 230 kg Peak Human: 231 to 455 kg Superhuman: 456 to 500 kg Class 1: 500 to 1000 kg Class 5: 1000 to 5000 kg Class 10: 5000 to 10^4 kg Class 25: 10^4 to 2.5x 10^4 kg Class 50: 2.5x 10^4 to 5x 10^4 kg Class 100: 5x 10^4 to 10^5 kg Class 1000: 10^5 to 10^6 kg Class A: 10^6 to 10^9 kg Class B: '''10^9 to 10^12 kg '''Class C: 10^12 to 10^15 kg Class D: 10^15 to 10^18 kg Class E: '''10^18 to 10^21 kg '''Class M: 10^21 to 10^24 kg Class L: 10^24 to 10^27 kg Class S: 10^27 to 2x10^29 kg Stellar: Mass of a star to Solar System Multi-Stellar: Mass of multiple solar systems Galactic: Mass of a galaxy Multi-Galactic: Mass of multiple galaxies Universal: Mass of a Universe Immeasurable Irrelevant Category:Miscelaneous